Los celos de Fenris
by SamusTorresMcCartney
Summary: Fenris ha abandonado el lecho de Hawke, sin embargo, eso no impide sus locos celos
1. Chapter 1 Celos

¿Un tercero?

Celos… algo que no me sabia

Anders estaba aún más preocupado por ganarse el corazón de Hawke, ahora que sabía nuevamente estaba disponible desde aquella noche en que fue rechazada por el "elfo amargado"

Siempre la visitaba con alguna excusa en su finca: tengo que hablar contigo, los templarios me buscan ¿puedo pasar aquí la noche?, vi estas flores y creí que te gustarían…

En fin, Hawke no sentía nada más que una amistad por él y estaba triste por su reciente decepción con Fenris, y este último ni siquiera sabía lo que pasaba cuando se daba la vuelta para irse

-Necesitas no pensar en esto, Hawke- Decía Varric mientras tomaba su tarro de cerveza, a punto de llevárselo a la boca después del comentario-Tu mente necesita distracción

-Estoy bien Varric, no necesito hacer nada más que lo de costumbre- Hawke veía a Varric beber mientras le respondía, había un cierto aire de irritación en su respuesta, sin embargo el sabía que solo intentaba hacerse la fuerte y no preocuparlo, todos se habían enterado de lo ocurrido rápidamente

-Y…. ¿ya hablaron del asunto?

-No tengo absolutamente nada que decir

-Huuuuuuuy hoy todos están de mal humor, ¿Por qué no hacemos algo divertido? – Isabela había llegado con dos botellas al cuarto de Varric, ambas, vacías como era su costumbre- Invite a los demás aquí a jugarse una partida, necesito más plata para la Rosa Florida

Hawke escupió el wisky en la cara de Isabela, inmediatamente se le subieron los colores al rostro, tal vez por lo que hizo o por lo que su colega la rivaina dijo

-¿a quién invitaste exactamente?

-Todos: Fenris, Anders, Sebastian, Merril, Aveline…

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¡Sabes que se odian a muerte y aun así los invitaste!

-Hawke, hace eso desde hace tres años ¿qué hay de malo con que se tiren los dientes otra vez? Es el mismo pleito desde que se conocen

-Ohh ya entiendo-Isabela ríe y mira fijamente a Hawke- La inocente chica está siendo cortejada por Anders, jmmmmm ya decía que lo había visto muy feliz desde que te rechazaron

-¡ISABELA!-

La hora feliz, la hora de salpicar sangre

Hawke evita hablar la mayor parte del tiempo y evita sentarse junto a Anders o Fenris, estos dos se sientan uno en cada extremo de la mesa, la partida comienza.

Hawke se concentra completamente en el juego, se había convertido en un peligro para Isabela, pues ya había ganado a los demás y solo la morena quedaba en el juego.

-Tengo el dinero suficiente como para comprar otras botellas, e ir a divertirme a la Rosa Florida tu dinero no me sirve, por ahora… ¿Te parece si dejamos esta partida para mañana? Cerraran el prostíbulo antes de que alguna gane ¡oh! Eso en verdad sería triste-

-Me da lo mismo

Todos se levantaron de la mesa, Isabela fue la primera en esfumarse, Sebastian dijo haría una caminata tranquila antes de llegar a la Capilla, Merril apenas pudo decir adiós y el marido de Aveline ya la esperaba afuera. Hawke los vio irse a ambos, riendo y tomados de la mano, eso solo hizo que se entristeciera aún más y sintió un nudo en la garganta que apenas pudo contener el llanto

-¿Me dejas llevarte a casa?- Anders interrumpió los pensamientos de ella, una de sus manos paso por el hombro de Hawke, Fenris observa la escena y se muerde los labios, intentando contener la cólera que le provoca tal escena

-Puedo cuidarme sola

-Solo me preocupo por ti

-No es necesario, las calles son más seguras ahora

Anders toma por las muñecas a Hawke y la acerca a su cuerpo violentamente

-Me preocupo por ti, sabes lo que siento y aun así, ¿decides seguirme rechazando? ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?

-Suéltala ahora, demonio- La voz de Fenris suena calmada, pero autoritaria, tiene su espada apuntando hacia Anders, tocando la punta de esta en su espalda

-No te metas en esto

-La vas a soltar o veras lo que es bueno

-¿Y qué es lo que harás? ¿Vas a sacarme el corazón del pecho? Tú no eres rival para mí

-He combatido peores demonios que tu

Anders suelta a Hawke y toma su bastón, está dispuesto a pelear por Hawke, quien, irritada por la escena comienza a gritar

-¿Quieren parar esta locura? No soporto ver esto ni un minuto más, ¿Qué pretenden con esto?

Ambos se sorprenden por la pregunta de Hawke. Fenris responde primero

-Te protegeré, no puedo ver como intenta conquistarte si no lo quieres-Y mirando a Anders…- Ella no te pertenece, ¿Entiendes? Si a alguien quiere, ese soy yo

-¿Y tú quién te crees para decir eso? La dejaste sola, solo querías una buena noche ¿No es así?

Hawke aprieta los puños y golpea la puerta del Ahorcado

-¡Ya basta! Yo… no voy a permitir que me vean como un premio ¿saben? No voy a darle un estúpido beso romántico al que gane esta pelea así que si van a pelearse, prefiero que sea por lo mismo de siempre: magos y templarios. No me interesa si se sacan los ojos… simplemente ¡me largo de aquí!

Hawke sale y se pierde en la oscuridad de la noche, Anders mira con furia a Fenris, mientras que el, no para de pensar en lo que acaba de ocurrir, y mantiene la cabeza abajo, con una mirada triste, parece que entendió su error…


	2. Chapter 2 La Rosa Florida

Bien bien, antes de empezar con el siguiente capítulo, olvide el disclaimer ._.U

Los personajes pertenecen a Bioware, porque si fueran míos, habría hecho un tanto diferente algunas cosas… ¡solo pequeñas!

¡Ahora sí!

Capitulo dos

La Rosa Florida

-¿Has visto lo que hiciste? ¡Idiota! Todo es culpa tuya, yo solo quería asegurarme de que Hawke llegase bien a su finca-Anders estaba por demás furioso.

-Conozco bien tus intenciones mago- Replico Fenris.

-Y sin duda son mejores que las tuyas "E-S-C-L-A-V-O"-La última palabra Anders la dijo despacio, para provocar más furia en su "Contrincante".

-¿Qué has dicho demonio?

-Rubito, elfo melancólico, ¿quisieran dejar de discutir cinco segundos? Bianca no puede descansar con tanto alboroto- interrumpió Varric, a lo que algunos de los clientes del Ahorcado agradecieron al Hacedor, o bueno, por lo menos hablando de los que no estaban tan embriagados, mientras que los demás mantenían sus apuestas sobre quien le arrancaría la cabeza a quien.-¿Qué tal si dejan esto para otro día? No quiero ver a los templarios por aquí, son demasiados hombres con falditas que interrumpirían mi descanso.

Hubo silencio por un corto tiempo, en el que (extrañamente) Anders y Fenris solo se dedicaron a pensar. Varric miraba a ambos intrigado. Anders fue el primero en reaccionar y salió corriendo de aquel establecimiento de mala muerte.

-¿A dónde vas ahora Rubito?

-A buscar a Hawke-Dijo sin más Anders antes de volver a correr.

Al escuchar al mago decir aquello, Fenris salió de su trance y también corrió fuera del Ahorcado a buscar a la chica, pues no iba a perderla, y mucho menos ante un mago como Anders. Aunque fuera el quien decidió dejarla.

Sí. Contradictorio.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡Gatita! No esperaba encontrarte aquí. Parece que ya decidiste dejar de ser aburrida- Isabela reía ante el sonrojo de la chica cabello de chocolate, la verdad es que no esperaba encontrarse a Hawke en la Rosa Florida.

Hawke desvió la mirada ante el comentario de Isabela, estaba por demás avergonzada con la suposición de la morena. Sin más, se dirigió a la barra del lugar y se sentó junto a ella, mantuvo la cabeza abajo, ordeno su bebida con desgano y aburrimiento. Parecía realmente deprimida.

-No te emociones Isabela, solo quiero un trago

-Ohhh yo no lo creo pequeña, pudiste tomarlo en el Ahorcado

-Por supuesto que no, no iba a quedarme allí ni un minuto mas

-Ohhh ya entiendo, ¿Otro lio amoroso?

La chica solo miro a su amiga por unos segundos con aire de aburrimiento y, una vez más bajo la mirada, en señal de que así había sido. Isabela rápidamente comprendió todo eso.

-¡Ahh pero que le vamos a hacer! ¡Esos dos siempre parecen perros peleándose por una perra en celo!

Hawke no argumento nada. La verdad es que no tenía muchas ganas de discutir, y mucho menos tenia humor. Su bebida llego y la sorbió lentamente. A Isabela claramente le aburría el silencio.

-¿Y… a quien premiaras en tu cama? ¿Al ganador o al perdedor?

La chica una vez más en aquel día escupió su bebida, esta vez, ante la pregunta de Isabela y se sonrojo como nunca llegando al punto de parecer un jitomate con rostro.

-¡Isabela! ¿Pero qué..?

-No, ¡espera!, déjame adivinar…. ¡Ohhh ya se! No importa quien gane, el larguirucho será quien revuelva tus sabanas

-¿Qué demonios? ¡NO!

-Vamos te quedo antojo de más, no mientas

-¿Por qué de todas las personas con las que podía ir, se me ocurrió venir contigo?

-Acéptalo pequeña no puedes vivir sin mi

-Eres la peor

Isabela rio. Hawke emitió una pequeña sonrisa y le dio un sorbo más a su bebida, la verdad era que la compañía de la pirata no le asentaba tan mal en momentos como ese, ¿Y que si era una ninfómana? ¿Que tenia de malo estar allí si la "diversión" no era precisamente lo que tenía en mente al llegar a aquel lugar?

En una mesa de la Rosa, alguien observaba a Hawke.

.

.

.

.

.

Fuera del establecimiento, en la ciudad, Anders buscaba como un loco a la chica, fue hasta su finca Y Leandra había dicho que aún no regresaba a casa y después de un largo rato corriendo por todas partes, Alta Ciudad, Baja Ciudad, e inclusive Ciudad Oscura, el rubio se rindió y decidió regresar a su clínica, seguro que tendría a algún paciente que atender y no podía descuidar a los suyos.

Fenris, por su parte, no paraba de buscarla; sabía perfectamente bien que después de lo ocurrido no regresaría tan rápido a su casa, así que sigilosamente la busco en la Capilla (pues no iba a entrar allí para escuchar los "sermones" de Sebastian) pero como era de esperarse, no la encontró. Fue a buscarla por los jardines de Alta Ciudad, pero tampoco la encontró.

Finalmente, decidió regresar al Ahorcado ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez podría haber regresado con Varric, ya que básicamente era como su mejor amigo.

-Así que no has encontrado a tu chica ehh elfo, se nota que no has pensado en todo. ¿Se te ocurrió ir a buscarla a la Rosa Florida?

-¿Pero qué dices enano? ¿Por qué ella iría a un lugar como la Rosa Florida?

-En primer lugar, en ese prostíbulo no solo abundan mujeres… también hay algunos que otros caballeros en espera de un par de… ya sabes, después de lo que paso con Hawke dudo que necesites que te lo explique.

Fenris frunció el ceño, era más que obvio que estaba molesto por el comentario y la sugerencia de Varric.

-Tranquilo Fenris… que mal sentido del humor tienes… ¡en fin! Esa es la verdad, además, aunque no hubiese ido en busca de "diversión" pudo ir simplemente por un trago, y con los dos peleando aquí dudo que le quedaran ganas de sentarse nuevamente y pedir otra ronda.

-No lo sé…

-Piénsatelo bien, Hawke no se hubiese quedado aquí para beber por orgullo, o al menos para no preocupar a nadie… además de que, si tienes buena memoria, ella bebía constantemente cuando Carver decidió unirse a los templarios por rencor, estaba seriamente deprimida

-…-Fenris solo guardo silencio. Varric tenía razón, si bien Hawke no tuvo tiempo para "desahogarse" cuando Bethany fue asesinada, si pudo hacerlo cuando Carver se fue.

Al regresar de los Caminos de las Profundidades, Hawke se llevó una nada grata sorpresa: Carver se iba, se convirtió en recluta de los templarios y ni su madre logro convencerlo de lo contrario. Estaba enojado, en parte porque su hermana lo "creyó una carga" como para llevárselo a las Profundidades (por lo menos eso era lo que él pensaba) y por el hecho de que siempre se sentía viviendo a su sombra.

Ella también intento convencerlo de quedarse, al saber que su hermano la odiaba, estaba frustrada, se sintió culpable. Se la veía constantemente bebiendo en el ahorcado aunque nunca llegaba al punto de estar completamente embriagada

Sí. Lo recordaba.

-… Además de que Allí estaba Isabela

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no mencionaste eso primero?

-Tranquilo elfo…

-Me diste un sermón completo, ¿pero no pudiste mencionarlo primero?

-¿Cuál es el punto elfo?

-Seguramente ya la embriago para acostarse con alguien… ¡Tengo que ir rápido!- Fenris parecía más que estaba hablando consigo mismo que con Varric

-Elfo… Varric llamando al elfo ¡por el trasero llameante de Andraste! ¿Me estas escuchando?

-Sera mejor irme, ¡ahora!


	3. Chapter 3 Cliente

Hoy empiezo con el capítulo 3, perdonen si los capítulos no son muy largos como quisieran pero, la verdad a mí nunca me han gustado los capítulos largos, son buenos, pero… a veces ya no se ni dónde voy

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Bioware, así como los lugares de los acontecimientos

Otra cosita: agradezco a mis lectores... el que se que lee y nunca comenta (ohh si tú sabes quién eres xD) y Eritea gracias: D! espero que este capítulo también les guste

¡Ahora sí!

Capítulo 3

Cliente

Correr por cientos de calles ¡gran ejercicio! Pero no era precisamente lo que Fenris tenía en mente cuando inicio a correr aquella noche, sin embargo, al saber el posible paradero de Hawke, el cansancio era lo que menos le importaba.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Aceptarías una copa conmigo serah?

Extraño. El "cliente" hoy no era quien invitaba.

Hawke alzo la vista y volteo hacia atrás en dirección a su derecha, un hombre un poco más alto que ella, de piel blanca como la nieve, cabello castaño y quebradizo, con un porte imponente y ojos que hacían juego con su cabello estaba parado por detrás de ella y la miraba fijamente. Hawke no pudo evitar el sonrojo e Isabela desearlo con la mirada (pero… ¿Isabela a quien no deseaba?)

-Disculpa… ¿te conozco?

-Serah Hawke, tal vez usted no me conozca a mí, pero tenga por seguro de que aquí en Alta Ciudad es por demás conocida. ¿Acepta?

-¿Trabajas aquí lindura?- Isabela decidió meterse en aquella conversación (algo que su amiga agradeció) porque, si la "inocente chica" no aceptaba, ella estaba considerando hacerlo

-Por supuesto, tengo uno de los mejores salarios aquí en la Rosa

-Puedo notar que si- Isabela lo miraba de pies a cabeza. Hawke decidió seguir bebiendo. Y es que, si no conociera a la rivaina, se avergonzaría de su actitud pero ya estaba por demás acostumbrada a sus reacciones al ver a cualquiera que llamase su atención (y una vez más, la pregunta es… ¿Quién no llamaba la atención de ella? Y más estando en plena Rosa Florida.

Como para un niño llevarlo a una dulcería

-Agradezco su cumplido- Dirigiéndose a la maga- Mi nombre es Terence

-Como sabes, soy Hawke, disculpa ¿no sería lo apropiado que "el cliente" sea quien invite al "trabajador" que más le guste?

-Así funcionan las cosas, pero serah, usted me ha deslumbrado en cuanto llego al establecimiento y no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de invitarle un trago. Si quiere, podemos ir a mi habitación a tomarlo

-No me interesa

-Piénselo bien, y por ser usted, le aseguro no cobrare nada

-No necesito pensarlo

-Vamos Hawke- Una vez más, Isabela se había metido en conversación ajena- No desperdicies a esta lindura

-No quiero hacerlo, no estoy de humor para esto

-Le prometo que no se arrepentirá

-Pequeña, ¡vamos! ¿Acaso vas a desperdiciar una oportunidad con esta guapura, siendo gratis?

-Yo no soy como tu

-¡Uhhh! Alguien está molesta… ¡relájate!

-Por favor serah…

-No sé cuántas veces más tendré que decirte que no estoy interesada

-No me doy por vencido tan fácilmente

Terence de verdad que hablaba en serio, pues en unos cuantos segundos, el encanto se disipo. Antes de que la mano de Hawke alcanzara nuevamente su bebida el hombre la tomo por la muñeca y la estrujo tan fuerte que con tan solo un tirón logro ponerla de pie frente a él.

La maga rápidamente alzo la guardia en espera de lo que el "trabajador" pudiera hacer en su próximo movimiento.

Isabela también alzo su guardia y le dio su total atención a Terence, sería una gran lastima tener que matarlo, pero le debía tanto a la chica que no le importaría hacerlo.

Todos en la Rosa prestaron más atención a la escena. Y es que no era muy común que la violencia se diera en pleno salón. Se daba más en las habitaciones.

-¿Crees que esto hará… que te tenga miedo?- La voz de Hawke era calmada y serena, era verdad que nunca había sentido miedo y esta vez no sería la diferencia.

-Puedo lograrlo

-No obtendrás de mí una noche

-¡Créeme! Obtendré mucho más que eso

Con un movimiento de manos y unas extrañas palabras muchos demonios de la pereza aparecieron ante la asombrada mirada de Hawke y tomaron a varias personas como rehenes, el pánico se sembraba a cada segundo.

La maga frunció el ceño ante tal escena, le molestaba la magia de sangre. Isabela se levantó de su lugar y saco sus dagas. Ya estaba más que dispuesta a atacar.

-Dile a esa ramera que guarde sus armas o empezare a salpicar sangre por aquí

-Isabela…

Ella comprendió. A regañadientes devolvió sus dagas a su lugar.

-Ya os vamos entendiendo ¿no es así? Ahora, vas a hacer lo que yo te diga o matare a todos aquí

-…- Hawke solo guardo silencio

-En primer lugar, vas a aceptar la copa que te ofrecí

-¿Algo más?

-En segundo, vamos a ir a un sitio más privado y para asegurarme de que no vas a intentar nada más… tira tus armas ¡ahora!

Con movimientos lentos, la maga se dispuso a obedecer, tomo su bastón lentamente y lo arrojó al suelo. Hizo exactamente con la daga provisional que llevaba en su cinturón. Por último, las pequeñas bolsas con pociones, venenos y bombas de alquitrán que llevaba consigo. Estaba completamente desarmada.

-Hawke… no me vas a decir que en verdad lo harás ¿Cierto?

La chica se giró hacia Isabela y sonrió, en voz bastante baja para que nadie más que ella le escuchase, respondió:

-Tranquila, me las arreglare todo estará bien

-Te buscare, más vale que me dejes un rastro

-No hay problema

Y así, la chica salió tras el mago de sangre.

Cuando ya habían alcanzado una distancia considerable, los demonios desaparecieron de establecimiento.

Muchos salieron corriendo de la Rosa y otros tantos seguían en shock, Isabela estaba furiosa, y ¿Cómo no estarlo? No había podido "aprovechar" su estancia en el prostíbulo como ella quería… ¡ah sí! También porque se llevaron a Hawke…

.

.

.

.

.

Fenris (¡por fin!) llego hasta la Rosa y tuvo un extraño presentimiento cuando vio a muchas personas salir corriendo de allí con el miedo irradiando por los poros.

Más rápido que nunca, se dirigió a la entrada

-¡HAWKE!


	4. Chapter 4 Castigo

Primero que nada, agradezco a mis lectores, me hace feliz que alguien lea lo que escribo :3

Mmmm ¡otra cosita! Ya casi termino este fanfic, contando este capítulo, serian dos o tres más.

Disclaimer: Los personajes y sitios pertenecen a Bioware

Ahora sí.

Capítulo 4

Castigo

-¡HAWKE!

-¿Fenris? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí larguirucho?

-¿Dónde está?

Isabela extrañamente se tornó seria, bajo la mirada al suelo, clavándola en el bastón de la maga, después se apresuró a recogerlo junto con la daga.

-Lamento informarte que un mago de sangre se la llevo, ahora mismo saldré a buscarla

-¿Qué paso qué?

-Larga historia, me aburriría de contártela

-¿A dónde se la llevaron?

-Me dejo un rastro

-¿Y qué tanto esperas para buscarla?-Fenris estaba a punto de gritar, pues estaba preocupado por la chica, "su chica".

-Tranquilízate, no debía apresurarme

-¡Pues hazlo ahora y ayúdame a encontrarla!

Fuera del prostíbulo, había un rastro que conducía a El Hacedor sabe dónde…

.

.

.

.

.

-Este será un buen lugar

Ciudad Oscura. Una de las tantas "habitaciones" que tenía, era el destino de Terence y Hawke

-Creí que habías dicho tenías un buen salario- Comento la chica con un tono sarcástico

-¡Silencio! Ahora mismo vamos a beber

-Yo pienso… ¡QUE NO!

Rápidamente Hawke lanzo de la palma de su mano derecha bastante energía, que impactaría directo a Terence, de no ser porque el también alzo su mano izquierda en dirección de donde provenía la energía y… ¡la absorbió!

Hawke se asombró de lo que estaba pasando, realmente que ese sujeto dominaba bien la magia de sangre.

Ella dejo de lanzar energía mientras pensaba en cómo debía combatir a aquel sujeto.

-¿No pensaras que esos truquitos tontos me afectarían en algo o sí? ¡Fijaos bien en esto!

Acto seguido, el mago lanzo energía hacia Hawke con más potencia de la que ella había lanzado energía primero. La maga no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y el hechizo impacto contra su cuerpo, lanzándola algunos metros hasta chocar en una de las paredes. Este ataque la dejo herida, no podía levantarse con tanta facilidad, Terence aprovecho esta oportunidad y se acercó a ella, la tomo por el cuello y la levanto para mirarla a los ojos.

-Voy a asegurarme de que no intentes algo mas- Su voz era tranquila, terriblemente tranquila, estaba más que seguro de sí mismo. Al término de la frase, el mago empezó a absorber la energía de Hawke hasta dejarla demasiado débil como para levantarse y la arrojó al suelo cuando hubo terminado.

La chica intento hacer un esfuerzo por lanzar energía, pero nada, absolutamente nada salió de su palma… Hawke se veía derrotada…

-¿Te gusta el vino? Iré por un poco…

Terence sirvió dos copas y le extendió una a "su cita", el saboreaba su copa de vino lentamente, lo estaba disfrutando. La maga solo lo observaba confundida, irritada y… preocupada por la situación.

-Pero no me dejes beber solo, ¡anda!

-No pienses que voy a obedecerte

-¡Bebe!

-Me niego

-¡Vas a beber o veras lo que es bueno!

-Yo… ¡no te tengo miedo!

Como la maga seguía en el suelo, Terence se acercó y sin ninguna consideración, tiro una patada al rostro de ella con fuerza. Hawke se llevó una mano a la nariz… estaba sangrando.

Terence una vez más ofreció la copa de vino y Hawke la rechazo con un brusco movimiento de su brazo, lo que hizo que esta cayera al suelo rompiéndose, derramando el líquido que contenía.

Enojo. Una patada más al rostro. Más sangre, emanando del labio inferior.

-¡Mira lo que has hecho! Voy a tener que castigarte por tu actitud

El mago empezó a soltar más patadas a todo el cuerpo de Hawke. El dolor era más que evidente en su rostro, sin embargo, no emitió grito de dolor alguno, estaba soportando bastante bien.

Después de un rato de patear a la chica sin obtener quejas, Terence se aburrió. Saco una pequeña daga que llevaba consigo, bañada en oro y la clavo en la pierna izquierda de Hawke.

Esta vez, la maga emitió un grito de dolor.

-¿Tan difícil es complacerme?

Una vez más, la daga perforo la piel de la chica, en la misma pierna. Otro grito de dolor.

-Aun no es suficiente

Una puñalada más en el brazo, más dolor. Otra en el hombro, aquel sujeto disfrutaba torturar a Hawke. Mas patadas, una última puñalada en el estómago.

-Creo que esta vez no la cuento-Decía Hawke mientras le "sonreía a la muerte".

.

.

.

.

.

-Este rastro no tiene ningún sentido

-Ese tipo, realmente es más inteligente de lo que pensábamos, recorrió mil veces las mismas calles, el rastro se cruza… debió pensar en que la seguiría

-Tenemos que apresurarnos, para que pueda destrozar el corazón de quien se atrevió a llevársela.

-Huuy tranquilo Fenris, Hawke estará bien, es fuerte, además eres el único al que le encanta tenerte en su cama

-Cierra la boca maldita ramera, ¡no me estas ayudando en nada!

-Nota mental: no soy buena consolando a nadie… por lo menos no con palabras

-¿Cómo termine contigo aquí?

- Tú me deseas

-Preferiría soportar los sermones de Sebastian en este momento…

Y como por arte de magia, el deseo de Fenris se hizo realidad.

-¿Quién es la nueva cita de Hawke?

-Al escuchar aquellas palabras, Fenris hervía en cólera.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando Sebastian?

-Fenris, el día de hoy estas… más colérico que de costumbre ¿te aqueja algo?

-Responde a mi pregunta y ¡rápido!

-Hay tranquilízate amigo, yo solo vi a Hawke irse hacia Ciudad Oscura con un sujeto, aunque no se la veía muy feliz

-¡Bingo! Ciudad Oscura es adonde debemos ir ¿Vienes con nosotros linda princesita?

Sebastian frunció el ceño, los comentarios de Isabela a veces le fastidiaban.

-¿Qué necesitan Isabela?

-Terence… el sujeto con el que viste a nuestra maga favorita, se la llevo y no sabemos que es lo que le hará

-Entonces no esperemos más

Todos corrieron hacia Ciudad Oscura, mientras que la maga seguía siendo torturada…


	5. Chapter 5 Solos

Hoy subiré dos capítulos, porque hoy si tengo tiempo xD

"…" (Esto significa un pensamiento)

Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a todos saben Bioware

Uhh esto ya se está acabando u.u xD T-T (bipolaridad)

¡Ahora sí!

Capítulo 5

Solos

-¿Vas a obedecerme ahora?

Hawke se arrastró con cierta dificultad y con un esfuerzo sobrehumano comenzó a ponerse de pie, sus piernas temblaban y necesito llevarse una mano a las costillas rotas en cuanto el dolor se agudizo… finalmente, alzo la vista y lo miro a los ojos, con cierta dificultad respondió:

-No tengo un solo hueso que no hayas roto ya… así que… no tengo nada más que perder

-¿Apostamos? ¡Aun puedo pulverizarlos!

Un puñetazo al rostro de Hawke, el golpe hizo que temblara y se mantuviera en pie con aun más dificultad. Una patada más en las costillas, esta vez el dolor gano y la maga cayó violentamente al suelo.

-Ya no me importa si te niegas a beber o a tener una noche, te hare sufrir y tu cabeza será un buen trofeo para colocar en la entrada de mi puerta

-Mi cabeza no la arrancaras tan fácil

-Ya veremos

La chica no se iba a dar por vencida así como así, sin embargo, era realista y a cada segundo que pasaba, menos posibilidades veía de salir de allí con vida.

-Y pensar… que esta mañana no quería volver a saber nada de este mundo… pero… no era así como quería que pasara…-Hawke hablaba consigo misma.

Terence la miro por unos segundos bastante confundido, más rápidamente se dio cuenta de que estaba ganando aquella batalla, a cada segundo aquella maga conocida como una mercenaria, la que sobrevivió a los Caminos de las Profundidades y tenía una rica Finca, se estaba debilitando y cayendo ante él. Viendo aquella batalla ganada, decidió dejarla un poco más de tiempo con vida, no sabía si lo hacía para torturarla un rato más, o por piedad.

-Lo lamento: Isabela, Varric, Sebastian, Merril, Aveline, Carver… Anders… Fenris…creo que ahora tendrán que seguir… solos

.

.

.

.

.

-Ya veo, así que…

-Sí, acepto solo para salvar la vida de todos en la Rosa… u ¿n gesto noble, mis trabajadores favoritos se salvaron y podrán seguir complaciéndome

-Emmm Isabela, ¿no te das cuenta de lo serio de la situacion? deja tus impuros deseos de lado por un momento

-Detesto tener que estar de acuerdo con el pro, ¿podrías dejar de pensar en "diversión" por un momento?

-De verdad que todos están de mal humor hoy… ¡Hey miren esto! El rastro otra vez!

Sebastian se inclinó a examinar los rastros dejados por Hawke, lentamente empezó a seguir los pequeños rastros con la mirada… parecía que esta vez no se cruzaban.

-Creo que este sujeto no fue lo bastante inteligente- comento mientras se ponía de pie y se incorporaba con sus otros dos compañeros.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ustedes dijeron que para evitar que le siguieran, cruzo mil veces por las mismas calles, algo que hasta a la "jefa" le confundió y por eso todo rastro era confuso. Imposible de seguir. Sin embargo, al llegar aquí creo que se confió demasiado en que no lo encontraríamos y decidió que ya no había porque preocuparse por si Hawke dejaba un rastro y se dirigió directamente a su guarida, ¿me explico?

Claro que lo entendían. Tanto Fenris como Isabela asintieron en señal de aceptación, ahora todo sería más fácil.

-No perdamos más tiempo, ¡vamos!

.

.

.

.

.

-Creo que ya te deje el tiempo suficiente con vida ¿No crees?

-Creo que estás loco

-¡Silencio!, deberías agradecerme que tuve un poco de piedad contigo

-¿A cuántas habéis matado ya?

-Solo las que se resisten, como tú por ejemplo, detesto que me rechacen tan fríamente… así que con la misma frialdad, les doy una buena lección que si estuvieran vivas, nunca olvidarían

-¿Cuántas?

-Por lo menos unas… seis… tal vez siete, pero tu cabeza será la única que tenga como trofeo

-Me siento halagada…-comento Hawke de manera sarcástica, otra vez.

-Más vale que tengas una expresión de horror cuando te la quite

Hawke lo miraba con aire de aburrimiento, sin embargo, por dentro estaba preocupada, pensando en cómo salir de aquella nada agradable situación. Miles de ideas cruzaban por su cabeza, pero en el estado en que se encontraba, no podría ejecutar ninguna. En una de tantas ideas, algo cruzo por su mente:

"Que alguien venga en mi rescate"

Pero desechó la idea rápidamente.

"Imposible, ¿Quién iba a venir? Además, en caso de que alguien lo intentara, el rastro que deje se confunde, este tipo… sabía que iba a dejar un rastro… por eso me hizo caminar tanto tiempo… no, nadie va a venir"

La maga estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando Terence entro hacia otra habitación. Después de un rato, regreso con un cuchillo que comenzó a afilar, el sonido cortante saco bruscamente a Hawke de sus pensamientos.

-Lindo ¿No es así?

La mirada de la chica denotaba preocupación y mucho enojo, sobre todo, enojo.

-Ya está casi lista ¿tu estas preparada?

Unos instantes más tarde, Terence tomo por el cabello a Hawke y la obligo a alzar la cabeza, dejando su cuello a la vista para poder empezar

-Es una lástima tener que matar a alguien como tu

-Más lastima me da saber que no pude divertirme contigo antes de matarte-Isabela había interrumpido al mago de sangre justo a tiempo, este solo la miro con irritación y soltó a la maga para dirigirse hacia ella.

-Yo si estoy armada, así que esta pelea será sencilla

-Isabela…-Hablaba Hawke dificultosamente-Puede… absorber energía, ten mucho cuidado

-Tranquila, no está sola-Al ser un pícaro, Sebastian logro pararse por detrás de Terence sin mucha dificultad, tomo una daga y la coloco en el cuello de este.

-¡HAWKE!

Al escuchar su nombre, ella volteo a ver el lugar de donde provenía esa voz, Fenris, horrorizado y lleno de cólera al ver el estado en que la chica se encontraba, estallo y se dirigió corriendo hacia Terence, tomo su espada e intento rebanarlo por la mitad.

Sin embargo, el magro genero una explosión de energía que lo protegió además de que ayudo a repeler a los dos picaros que le amenazaban.

- Esos truquitos tontos no me van a afectar

Terence inicio una pelea, y esos tres no se iban a negar. Sebastian tomo su arco y genero una lluvia de flechas, Isabela se volvió una sombra y decidió esperar el momento justo para atacar. Fenris activo sus marcas y empezó a pelear intentando clavar su espada en Terence, los ataques los esquivo con cierta facilidad.

Isabela creyó ver que el mago se distraía y corrió a atacarlo, sin embargo, ya había sentido su presencia por lo que también esquivo a la morena con facilidad…

-Ya basta de juegos, ustedes…

La frase no pudo ser terminada, alguien había lanzado energía hacia él y estaba muy ocupado intentando burlarse como para darse cuenta, por lo que no pudo esquivarla ni absorberla, así que fue lanzado hacia la mesa en donde había estado bebiendo mientras no torturaba Hawke y la partió al caer

-¿Anders?-Hawke estaba algo confundida de verle.

-Escuche ruidos mientras pasaba cerca, ahora veo que fue buena idea investigar

-Absorbe la energía, ten cuidado con sus ataques también

-Sera sencillo

Anders aprisiono las piernas de Terence en tierra, para que no pudiera moverse de su sitio, este último lanzo energía que golpeo a Anders, Sebastian lanzo una flecha que impacto contra el hombro de Terence

"No puede atacarnos a todos ni ponernos atención al mismo tiempo, eso es todo lo que necesitaba saber" pensaba Sebastian seguro de que lo vencerían.

-Ataquemos al mismo tiempo

Isabela lanzo una bomba de alquitrán, que Terence repelió con magia, Anders lanzo un hechizo de fuego y Sebastian continuaba con su arco, Fenris intentaba sacarle el corazón a toda costa, fácilmente empezaron a cansar al mago de sangre, quien se veía irritado.

Hawke se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba prestándole atención alguna a ella, por lo que decidió tomar ventaja de ello. Vio la daga que le había clavado tirada en el suelo y se la guardo, esperando su oportunidad.

-¡YA BASTA!

Terence genero una nueva explosión que lanzo a sus enemigos lejos de él, ahora era en turno de Hawke

"Ahora, es mi oportunidad" Rápidamente, con energía sacada de quien sabe dónde, la maga lanzo con fuerza la daga, que impacto contra la espalda de Terence, este último ahogo un grito de dolor.

-¡tú!

-Presta atención

Fenris cortó por la mitad al mago. Había aprovechado la guardia baja del mago al voltear a ver a Hawke. Todo había terminado.

-Chicos… me da… Gusto verlos...-Hawke se dejó vencer por el cansancio y se desmayó. Fenris corrió rápidamente por ella y la cargo en sus brazos.


	6. Chapter 6 Final ¿feliz?

Bien, este es oficialmente el último capítulo de mi primera historia, agradezco a Zenheyerdall, quien puso mi historia en favoritos :3

A Clau y Eritea quienes comentaron :D

Y a mi primer lector… el que más amo en el mundo :3

Y a las personas que vieron mi historia y no comentaron, no saben lo feliz que me hace que la vean

Disclaimer: Bioware es dueño de todos los personajes, lugares y esas cosas.

Ahora… a leer

Capítulo 5

Final…¿feliz?

-Tómalo con calma, Hawke

-¿Qué paso?

-Te desmayaste, pero tranquila, ahora todo estará bien-Anders acariciaba la cabeza de la chica con ternura, la maga solo se sentía como una niña pequeña por tal acción

-Déjala ya demonio, necesita descansar

Anders frunció el ceño, pero sabía que no debía discutir, lo mejor era dejar descansar a la chica, otro día iría a visitarla. Tal vez, con flores.

-Rezare porque mejores Hawke, necesitas descansar así que, me voy, tuviste un día muy difícil. Cuídate

-Muchas gracias Sebastian-Hawke le regalo una sonrisa al hombre, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Fenris, quien ya tenía una nueva víctima pendiente en su lista.

-Ohh Hawke me alegro que estés bien… bueno me voy, deje a algunas personas esperándome en la Rosa-Así, la morena se esfumo como era su costumbre

-Isabela no cambiara nunca- La maga reía débilmente, aun así, al elfo le encantaba esa sonrisa. No podía evitar dejar de mirarla. Anders se percató y se molestó bastante, pero dejaría sus discusiones por la chica para otra ocasión.

-Tengo pacientes que atender, me voy …-Mirando a Fenris de reojo-Y espero que tú también hagas lo mismo

-Yo no tengo porque obedecerte

-Cálmense de una buena vez ¿Quieren?

Ambos se miraron con odio y ganas de asesinarse, sin embargo, Anders termino con aquel "concurso de miradas" para marcharse de una buena vez.

-Vas a mejorar Hawke, en verdad que subestime tu capacidad de resistencia-Fenris se sentó en un borde de la cama

-No eres el primero- Hawke le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa, estaba feliz, no sabía porque, pero lo estaba.

-Te prometo que esto no pasara otra vez, estaré siempre cuidándote, a pesar de todo-Hawke comprendió lo que quería decir con aquella frase…. Ese "todo" hacía referencia a la noche que pasaron juntos.

-No, no pasara, pero… yo se cuidarme sola

-Eso no evitara que yo lo haga, Hawke… eres muy importante para mí, no sé qué haría si algo llegara a pasarte, yo… no lo soportaría

La maga no pudo evitar que los colores le subieran al rostro al escuchar aquello, lo miro directamente a los ojos, pero no pudo sostenerle la mirada mucho tiempo, sabía que se delataría sola, porque sus ojos eran muy expresivos. Desvió la mirada y respondió de manera orgullosa-Hmm, aun así nada me va a pasar, me subestimas de nuevo.

Fenris sonrió, se daba cuenta de que Hawke volvía a ser la misma de antes, ya no sentía tanta culpa.

-Me marcho, debes descansar… yo… espero verte pronto

Hawke guardo silencio mientras lo veía alejarse, cuando la puerta se estaba cerrando, ella volvió a sonreír y pronuncio por lo bajo-Gracias


End file.
